Gives You Hell
Gives You Hell, en español Que Te de el Infierno, es una canción presentada en el episodio Hell-O. Es cantada por Rachel Berry con un apoyo de la mayoría de los chicos del Club. La chica se la dedicó a Finn, justo después de que él rompiera con ella. La versión original pertenece a All-American Rejects, de su tercer álbum de estudio When The World Comes Down. Contexto de la Canción Luego de que Finn termina su relación con Rachel, ella ingresa a la sala de música y canta esta canción, para expresar lo que sentía en el momento con respecto a Finn. The Glee Project Esta es la canción que se le asigna al participante Matheus Fernandes, en el episodio Theatricality, luego de quedar entre los tres peores de la semana. Finalmente, recibe una segunda oportunidad ya que, a pesar de olvidarse de varias partes de la letra, puso la actitud que necesitaba. 300px Letra I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place. And you're still probably working At a 9 to 5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell Now where's your picket fence love? And where's that shiny car? Did it ever get you far? You never seem so tense, love I never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are? And truth be told I miss you And truth be told I'm lying When you see my face Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself Yeah. Where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on And truth be told I miss you And truth be told I'm lying When you see my face Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell Now you'll never see What you've done to me You can take back your memories They're no good to me And here's all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well) Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell When you see my face I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell) When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell) When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell (you'll never tell) Then you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell (gives you hell) When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (give you hell) You can sing along I hope that he will treat you well